Away In Silence
by Dragongirl140
Summary: It started out as a simple trip to Cardiff. All Blaine wanted to do was attend the local music festival and spend time with his boyfriend. All Kurt wanted to do was go home. However even the simplest trip can have the most disastrous results, as Kurt soon finds out.


**A/N: So I got the idea for this little one-shot from reading a Torchwood book called **_**Into the Silence. **_**Two of the characters in the story reminded me of Kurt and Blaine and thus this was born. Spoilers for the Glee episode Dance With Somebody and slight spoilers for the book mentioned before. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Torchwood nor Glee. If I did, let's just say there would be some major changes.**

* * *

_Away In Silence_

Kurt was just about to grab his coat and begin searching the unfamiliar city for him when the phone rang. Blaine had surprised Kurt earlier in the week with a trip to Cardiff. He had said that he had also purchased tickets to see a musical competition that took place there every year. Kurt didn't see the point of the trip and when he had told Blaine that, it had led to a massive argument. They hadn't hit a rough patch like this since the Chandler incident during his senior year at McKinley two years ago. Kurt picked up his cell phone and looked at the caller ID: Blaine's name was on display. He sighed in relief and accepted the call.

"Blaine! Thank goodness, you're okay! Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. This trip to Cardiff hasn't been a waste of time and I'm sure the competition will be lots of fun. Please just come back to the hotel so we can talk."

"I'm sorry, but who is this?" The voice on the other end couldn't have sounded any less like Blaine. First off, the person had a Welsh accent. Second, the voice was definitely female.

"This is Kurt Hummel. Who is this? Where's Blaine?" Kurt couldn't keep the desperation out of his voice as the icy hand of fear clutched his heart painfully.

"My name is Gwen Cooper. I have a few questions for you."

"Where's Blaine? Is he okay?" Kurt asked.

"How do you know Mr. Anderson?" the woman on Blaine's cell phone, Gwen, asked professionally.

"He's my boyfriend. Has been since my junior year in high school. Please tell me he's all right."

Gwen continued to ignore his inquiries. "Does he have any family?"

"Why should I tell you?" Kurt asked, starting to lose his patience.

"Just answer the question Mr. Hummel."

"Yes, his parents live in America, Ohio to be exact. But he doesn't talk to them much. His brother Cooper lives in Los Angeles, California. Why do you need to know this?"

"Mr. Hummel, there's something I need to tell you and I'd rather it be face-to-face than over the phone. Please meet me at the police station in half an hour," she stated.

"Is it about Blaine?" Kurt asked desperately, but Gwen had already ended the call. "But I don't even know where the police station is!" He yelled into the phone, even though he knew it was useless.

- - TW - -

Torchwood Agent Gwen Cooper hung up the phone and sighed. She looked down at the body lying on the ground nearby, the latest victim of the alien. The young man had been cut open just like all the other victims: from chin to crotch. The skin that had previously covered his torso had been pulled back, exposing the squishy organs that lay underneath. His button down short-sleeved shirt and bowtie had been fused to his skin. Closer inspection revealed that his vocal cords and larynx had been stolen, though it wasn't obvious unless you looked carefully.

The local cops had found the man's cell phone a few meters away. He must have tried to run. She looked over just in time to see a young trainee emptying his stomach nearby, filling the air with an acidic smell that mingled with the existing smell of blood and death. The resulting odor was almost enough to make a seasoned agent like Gwen ill.

"Jack," Gwen called. A man, dressed in a blue dress shirt and dark suit pants, who had been closely inspecting the victim's exposed throat, looked up. "I checked out the victim's phone records. Turns out he was here on vacation with his boyfriend. I need to head down to the station to break the news to him,"

Jack stood up and walked to the nearby tree that he had thrown his coat over when he had arrived. "I'll go with you. There's not really anything more we can do here anyway." Jack's American accent sounded out of place among all the Welsh officers who had gathered to investigate.

- - TW - -

Forty minutes later, Gwen was starting to lose her patience. She was sitting next to Jack in the entrance of the station. Jack was sitting on his chair, leaning back slightly and tapping his foot.

"I don't want to seem inconsiderate Gwen, but if this Kurt fellow doesn't show up in the next five minutes, we're heading back to the Hub. We still have a long night ahead of us." Gwen just nodded; she knew that they still had no idea what they were up against.

Suddenly the door was flung open and a young man strode in. He was dressed impeccably: tight fitting white pants were tucked into a tall pair of black boots with various buckles. His black fitted jacket was zipped up to ward off the evening chill and a red scarf was wrapped around his neck. His light brown hair was expertly tousled and his pale glasz eyes were blazing with fury.

"All right! I was told that this is the police station, so I demand to speak with a Gwen Cooper at once!" The young man, who Gwen assumed was the Kurt she had spoken to on the phone, had walked up to the counter and had begun to yell at the poor trainee who was unlucky enough to be standing behind it. The trainee paled considerably at the other man's demands before he managed to stammer out a reply.

"B-but no one by the name of Gwen Cooper works here, I think..."

"YOU THINK! If you don't know where she is then find someone smart enough to find her!" Kurt was yelling almost hysterically at the young man in front of him now.

"Excuse me?" Gwen cut in standing up from her seat. Kurt whirled around to face her. "I'm the Gwen Cooper you're looking for."

Kurt stalked over to her, his anger dissipating like smoke in a breeze, only to be replaced by anxiety. "Where's Blaine? You said you had to tell me something. Has he been injured?"

"Please Mr. Hummel, if you would just sit down for a moment."

Kurt looked like was about to argue, but he apparently thought better of it because he sat down without another word.

Gwen sat next to him and she took a deep breath before she began. "Jack and I were called out tonight to investigate a murder. We've identified the victim as a Mr. Blaine Anderson."

The color completely drained from Kurt's face at Gwen's words, making his already pale face as white as a sheet. "Blaine's dead?" He whispered.

"I'm afraid so." Gwen answered.

"Can I see him?"

"I wouldn't advise that." Jack cut in.

"What happened to him?" Kurt asked, the rising hysteria evident in his voice.

"He was killed by a serial killer. That's all you need to know." Jack replied.

"Why won't you tell me what happened to him?" Kurt was fully hysterical now. Tears were falling freely down his face.

"Because you don't want this to be your last memory of him."

"My last memory of him is of us fighting over something that I now realize was really stupid!" Kurt yelled at Jack.

Jack was silent for a few moments before he reached into one of the pockets of his long coat. He pulled something out of his pocket and Kurt saw a flash of silver. Jack placed the object in Kurt's hand and wrapped his hand around it. "Then maybe you should remember him through this."

Kurt looked at the object in his hand. It was a silver pocket watch. Tears began to stream down his face once again. "Blaine was checking the time with this pocket watch right before we first met."

"Then hold on to that memory," Gwen said softly, laying a hand on the young man's shoulder.

Kurt didn't say anything; he just buried his face in Gwen's shoulder as he cried.

* * *

**E/N: Please don't hate me! I have nothing against Blaine or Klaine, in fact they are my favorite couple on the show, but the idea refused to leave me alone until I wrote it. I've had this finished for awhile and have wanted to post it but my editor is a hardcore Klaine shipper and I had to gather a couple fluffy Klaine fics and draw her a picture in order to get her to look at the thing, let alone proof it.**


End file.
